


Emma Swan Dates A Real Boy Part II: New York City Serenade

by RedTailedHawkens



Series: Emma Swan Dates A Real Boy [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drugging, Episode: s03e12 New York City Serenade, F/M, Flying Monkeys, Gen, Gun(s), Magic, Minor Violence, No They Are Not Mary-Sues, No They Are Not Self-Inserts, OCs - Freeform, Or don't, Please be nice, Please read, Self-Indulgent, Sequel To Emma Swan Dates A Real Boy, Yes this has ocs, alternate 3B, please comment, read part I first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailedHawkens/pseuds/RedTailedHawkens
Summary: Just as Emma is getting comfortable with Aaron, a strange man with a Hook for a hand shows up and turns things upside down.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Emma Swan/Aaron Davidson, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Henry Mills & The Davidsons
Series: Emma Swan Dates A Real Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067846
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Emma Swan Dates A Real Boy Part II: New York City Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Lines from 3×12 New York City Serenade are from the show and the transcription is from ForeverDreaming.  
> Thanks to DragonBat for being my Beta.  
> Also, a big thank you to everyone who gave Part I a chance and especially to those who left a comment!

It had been the most bizarre day. Well, at least, the morning had been. That weird guy who had assaulted her … Emma didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about why he'd had a hook for a hand like the bad guy from Peter Pan, or why he had shown up at her apartment.

But things had been pretty normal after that. She and Aaron had lunch plans. He was taking her on a picnic to a park near where he lived. It wasn't Central, but it was still probably nice.

They had each agreed to pack their own food, so he didn't have to suffer her sweet tooth and she didn't have to suffer his obsessive diet.

He was sitting there with the Captain when she showed up. She just watched him for a moment. They had made this date before yesterday. Before they had said, I love you. Everything was different now. The sun was brighter or… something. God, she sounded so lame and sappy. But she was happy with him.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I had the weirdest morning."

"You want to talk about it?"

She thought about it. She trusted Aaron, but he could be a bit overprotective. And she could take care of herself. Maybe it was best not to tell him about the crazy man in the leather. "It's such a nice day. We should take the kids here sometime. "

"That sounds great. I like doing stuff with them together … Not that I don't like having alone time with you, of course."

Emma laughed, "Yeah, well, I would hope so."

They talked for a bit and Emma let everything else fall away. Then Aaron's phone buzzed. He smiled when he saw the caller ID. "My mom," he explained. "Do you mind if I take this?"

Emma shook her head, motioning for him to go ahead and Aaron picked up the phone. "Hello? Hello? Mom?" He took the phone away from his ear. "Reception stinks around here. I'll be right back. You'll be okay here?"

Emma nodded. "I can take care of myself in a crowded park. And I have the Captain if anything happens."

She watched Aaron run off in search of better reception and took a bite out of her sandwich. Then she started digging through the basket looking for the Oreos. She both heard and felt Aaron sit back down near her. "You going to give me a hard to for skipping to – " she stopped. Aaron wasn't sitting opposite her. It was that crazy leather-wearing guy from this morning. "You!"

"I can explain."

"You are a stalker!"

"Don't scream. Just hear me out. I don't do this very often, so treasure it, love. I've come to apologize."

"For trying to kiss me?"

"I was simply trying to jog your memory."

"It's time for you to go. Now," Emma said. Sensing her tone, her four-legged companion sat on alert, growling at the man. He eyed the dog warily. "I mean it. Back off or I'll sick the Captain on you."

"The captain of what?"

"It's the dog."

"What kind of vessel could a dog captain?"

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Emma your parents are in grave danger," The stranger said ominously.

Her parents? Really? "You really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cause you think you're an orphan? Because that's haunted you your whole life? I'm here to tell you everything you believe is wrong."

Something was there again, just at the corner of her mind, just out of sight. But she couldn't. No. This wasn't real. "You don't know me."

"Alas, I know you better than you know yourself. I have proof. Take a gander." He reached for something and she nearly reached for her gun, but it was just a slip of paper. She noticed his hand was no longer a hook but what was presumably a prosthetic in a black glove. How very comic book villain of him. "Here's an address. If you wanna know who you really are, who your parents are, go there."

"Leave. Now." She was trying to sound sure of herself. She was sure of herself. But he was talking about her parents, and the old Emma ached for there to be something to this.

"You've been there before. A year ago. You just don't remember."

"A year ago, I was in Boston. 'Til a fire destroyed my apartment and I moved to New York to have a fresh start with my son."

"Regina really did a number on you."

"You're a crazy person. Or a liar. Or both."

"I prefer dashing rapscallion. Scoundrel?"

"Give me one good reason not to punch you in the face or let the dog savage you."

"You really don't believe me? Try using your superpower. Yep, I know about that. Use it. See that I'm telling the truth."

"Just because you believe something is true, does not make it real."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I know you, Swan. You sense something's off. Go to that address. Take a chance. Then you'll want to talk. When you do I'll be in Central Park. By the entrance of the zoo. Don't do it for me. Or you. Do it for your family. They need your help."

And then he was gone. And she did sense something off. Of course, she sensed something off. That was why she was seeing a psychiatrist and on those meds, but it had been better. It had been getting better. She almost looked at the paper, but then she didn't. She thought she should trash it, use it to clean up the Captain's poop or something. She didn't do that either. She was pocketing it when Aaron came back over.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's fine."

He paused for a moment, studying her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is perfect."

"Emma-?"

"Okay, maybe there is something. But I don't want to … Can we just enjoy today? It's just … It's a thing, a problem that I'm dealing with, this guy that's bothering me."

"What do you mean?"

"He … it's nothing. He clearly needs help, but it's fine. I'm going to deal with it."

"If you're in trouble-"

"I'm a bail-bonds person; I have connections with the cops and, according to Henry and your son, I'm practically a superhero, so I can handle it. But thank you for worrying."

She kissed him and he smiled. "Just let me know if you need me for anything."

"Thanks. The Captain and I have it handled." They both laughed "So, how's your mom?"

"Okay, well, don't kill me."

"Uh-oh."

"But she asked if I was seeing someone. A while ago actually. I told her I was, that it was going well. And I just told her that I think it's getting serious."

"Well, that's fair. I mean, it is … we are… getting serious."

Aaron smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Because summer is coming up, and the kids and I usually spend a few weeks at my parents' home upstate. It's nice to get away from the city and spend time with their grandparents."

"That does sound nice."

"And she invited you. And Henry, of course."

Emma stared at him for a moment, stunned, "You … want me to meet your parents."

"Only if you want to. But yes, I'd like that. So would they. It's a great house, picket fence, and everything. There's space to run and a pool and it would just be for a couple of months. You guys wouldn't even have to stay the whole time." Emma didn't say anything. "Just think about it. Run the idea by Henry."

Emma nodded. "Okay. Yeah, I will. Think about it, I mean."

"Good. Now, why don't we finish our food while the weather is still good?"

* * *

"Dr. Frank here?"

"Dr. Frank. It's Emma Swan. Do you have a moment?"

"For my favorite patient? Of course. Just give me a minute." There was a shuffling of papers and the sound of a door closing in the background. Then his voice came back. "What can I do for you, Emma?"

"This guy showed up. This freakily-dressed, clearly delusional guy who says he knows me."

"Are you in danger? Did you alert the authorities?"

"No. I'm going to take the proper precautions, but … it's just some of the stuff he said. About me feeling like things are off, about there being things I've forgotten. You know I've been struggling with … And he said he knew my parents."

"It sounds like this guy is trying to take advantage of your insecurities."

"Walsh – "

"Emma, think. Anyone with a computer could know you're an orphan, and anyone with a basic knowledge of psychology would know that that would affect you. Of course, you would jump at the chance to know your parents. What else would he lure you with? Tell me, did this guy seem sane to you, even remotely?"

"I mean, he was dressed like a crazy person, talking like a crazy person …"

"And if it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck – "

"But the stuff he said about my life not adding up? About my memories seeming foggy and off?"

"Did he use those words?"

"No, but I knew what he was alluding to."

"Or he had a convincing generic script and knew you would fill in the blanks. Emma, you've been through so much. Your parents, Henry's father, it's hard for you to believe things could go right. And they have been, haven't they? Going right?"

"Yeah, I … Aaron and I said we loved each other. And he invited Henry and me to meet his parents upstate this summer."

"So, go. Don't get caught up in the idea of a family that never existed or wanted you. Focus on the family you're making with the man you love."

Emma sighed. "I want to. But there's this nagging voice that says I'll regret it if I don't just hear him out. I mean, I could have left or had the dog attack him, but I just sat there and listened to him tell me my life is a lie. Why would I do that unless some part of me believes him?"

"Emma, listen to me. You're letting some creep manipulate you because you've always wanted a family, and he's done his research so he knows that. But you know what I know? I know that you are too smart and too strong to be manipulated. So here's what you're going to do. You're going to take your medication and you're going to go lie down until Henry gets home from school. And you're going to forget about this guy. And if you see him again, you're going to call the cops. Because if you don't, you risk losing everything you've fought so hard for. Okay?"

Emma sighed, "Okay. You're right. I shouldn't let some psycho get in my head. Thanks, doc."

"No problem. I'm always here for you, Emma."

* * *

Emma took her meds, went to lie down, and when Henry got home she was almost able to forget about the note that she'd shoved off somewhere. Almost.

"Hey, kid. What do you think of spending some of your summer break upstate with the Davidsons?"

"Really? Do they have a pool?"

"And a yard."

"That would be awesome!"

"Yeah. I think so too."

* * *

The next day, Emma got up, made breakfast, and nearly dropped her eggs on her lap.

It was the weirdest thing, her hand just spasmed. And if she was being honest with herself, it wasn't the first time. There was that skip from the day she and Aaron said I love you. Her reflexes had been off then. Her body was … off.

She should look into that, but first, she had to take her medication and get Henry up.

She took her meds, but Henry was already up. He came bounding in, looking for a permission slip for a school trip and Emma went to look for it. And she found it … next to the note from that crazy guy from yesterday.

All it said was "89 Wooster Street. New York, NY 10012." It was just an address. What would the harm be in … wait, was she actually considering this?

"Mom?"

"Yeah, your permission slip is right here."

"Mom? Is something going on?"

"No, nothing."

"No. You're doing it again. You're worrying."

"No, I'm not. I'm thinking. There's a difference."

"Mom, what's going on? Since when can you not talk to me? Is it about Mr. Davidson?"

"No." It wasn't. But maybe she should take the out. "Or maybe a little. Meeting his parents, spending the summer together, it's a big step. And I want to be sure."

"Are you not … sure about him?"

"No, I am, I just …"

"You want to make sure nothing is wrong? You're always looking for something to be wrong. You don't have to do that, you know. Sometimes it's okay to accept things are good." That was what Dr. Frank would say. Of course, Henry didn't know about Dr. Frank. How did you tell your kid you were seeing a shrink? "I gotta go. I'm gonna be late." He let her kiss his forehead. "See you. Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

She tried not to think about it. She really did. But there was something that just wouldn't let her let it be.

So that afternoon, she found herself at 89 Wooster Street, New York, NY 10012. She tried buzzing, but nobody answered. She could have just left. She _should_ have just left. But something wouldn't let her.

And before she knew it, she found herself breaking the law for the first time in over a decade. All she did was pick the lock really, but it was still breaking and entering.

It didn't take very long until she spotted it: the dreamcatcher.

"Flypaper for nightmares. Neal."

And suddenly everything made sense. _He'd_ sent the crazy guy. He was how the crazy guy knew about her, and all her insecurities about her parents, and being an orphan. How could he do this to her again? Why was he doing this to her again?

She did a sweep of the room, mail with Neal's name on it, stuff he owned. Then she saw a camera bag with a name on the strap and her heart stopped.

"That's not possible."

It said, Henry. How did he know about Henry? How could he possibly …?

Whatever Neal was playing at she wasn't having it. She was not losing her family. As soon as she got home, Emma called the cops.

It wasn't that hard to get the crazy guy locked up. The cops accompanied her to a sting and she got him to confess to assaulting and stalking her. He spouted off a bunch of other crazy shit about her parents and a curse and someplace called Storybrooke, but all that did was assure her that she was doing the right thing.

He wouldn't confess to Neal's having sent him, but Emma knew better. She'd fallen for Neal's brand of shit before and she was not going to do it again. Certainly not for some one-handed crazy man who Neal probably picked because he had a pretty face and a sexy accent. The guy was clearly insane and probably hopped up on drugs. He even tried to get her to drink something but she wasn't that naïve.

A part of her wondered what Neal was up to and what he'd gotten himself involved in, but most of her was just glad to cut ties.

* * *

It wasn't until later that she realized there was a camera in the bag and that the pictures were undeveloped. And maybe she shouldn't have cared, but she wanted to know what Neal was up to. Did she need to worry? Was he going to send someone else? Her gut told her to develop those pictures. So she did. And while she was waiting at Staples, she called Aaron.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Um, you've got Henry this afternoon, right?"

"Yeah. The boys will be with me for a few hours. I could have him bring you some leftovers from dinner, if you like?"

"If it's salad, no, but I wouldn't say no to chicken or fish, even if it isn't fried."

"How are you still standing?"

"Good question," Emma said, looking around her. "Listen, I wanted to tell you … I talked to Henry, and he's super psyched at the idea of going upstate."

"Are you? Because I can be the bad guy, if you need."

"I don't. I want to meet your parents. They sound great from everything you've said, and it's a good next step."

She could almost hear him smile over the phone, as he replied, "I'll let my mom know."

"Listen, I have to go, but I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay. I love you." Hearing him say it again made her giddy.

Shyly she said, "I love you too." And hung up her phone.

* * *

Once the photos were developed, she looked through them. There she and Henry were at a table eating burgers and drinking coffee … with a sign that read Storybrooke behind them? Storybrooke? That was what the crazy guy had said—or where he'd said her parents were, more specifically.

But this could have been anywhere really. The background could have been added.

Emma flipped to the next picture. She and Henry again, this time at an airport. The sign in the background said they were flying from Boston to New York. But they had never flown from Boston to New York.

There was something off with all of it, and unfortunately, the only person who might have answers was the raving lunatic who looked like Jack Sparrow.

Did she need answers? She didn't want to. She really didn't want to. But there was something at the corner of her mind telling her she couldn't let this go. Crap.

"Guess I'm bailing a pirate-wannabe out of jail."

* * *

And then it was all over. She drank the magic potion he offered her and her memories whooshed back. Her parents and Regina and all the battles they'd fought. Them against Regina and then, them and Regina against Peter Pan.

She remembered Storybrooke, Granny and Ruby and Archie and Graham and August.

She remembered a precocious ten-year-old who she hadn't known from Adam showing up at her door, claiming to be her son. A boy she hadn't raised. A boy Regina had raised. Because she'd given him up after Neal sent her to jail.

But that story was more complicated too, because of August and Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin was dead. And his son, her son's father, was out there wanting to be in her son's life and in her life. He'd promised he'd see them both again.

And then Hook, who was looking at her right now in that smoldering way of his. She remembered their kiss in Neverland and how he'd said he would think of her every day.

And then she thought of Aaron Davidson. He was the man she'd fallen in love with. He was a good man and a good father, and his last name was a variation of her father's name, and boy did she not want to examine that.

They were supposed to spend the summer at his parents' place because he wanted her to meet them. Henry was excited about it. In fact, he was over there right now, spending time with the only man he remembered as coming close to the role of father. And she had to take it all away.

Just as she and Hook were going over the little he knew about what new curse might be awaiting her in Storybrooke, there was a knock on the door. Henry had a key, so it couldn't be him, and she couldn't really think who else would come knocking at this hour.

* * *

"Dr. Frank? What are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I was worried about you. I know it's a little unorthodox, me coming to your home, but your call yesterday worried me, and you never checked back. I tried calling, but you didn't pick up, and seeing as I was in the neighborhood-"

"My phone was off. And I'm … I'm okay. Actually, I think I'm going to take a step back for a while."

"Take a step back?"

"Yeah. The sessions. I don't think I need them anymore. I know what was wrong and … it isn't, anymore."

"Well, if that's true, I'm glad. But in my profession when a patient says something like that, it-" One of Emma's neighbors went by, bumping into them. "Sorry. Maybe we can have this conversation indoors?"

Emma shook her head, "I sort of have company … but we could go up to the roof."

Dr. Frank nodded, following her. When they reached the roof, he turned to her. "I'm worried about you, Emma. Genuinely worried. With what you were saying the other day, and now you want to stop treatment?"

"I know how it sounds-"

"And is that guy still bothering you? Is he the … the company at your place?"

"Look, I appreciate you helping me through a difficult time, really. But you're sort of crossing a line here. Coming to make sure I'm okay is one thing, but interrogating me?"

"I'm just not sure you've thought this through. When was the last time you took your medication?"

"I don't need those pills anymore!"

"Emma -"

"I know how it sounds, but I'm ready to stop them. I'm going to stop them."

"Going to? So, you haven't stopped yet? You haven't missed a dose?"

"No!"

Dr. Frank smiled, "Well, that's should make this easier then." Something about his tone was ominous, and Emma's eyes widened. She turned to stare at Dr. Frank, who was now circling her. "I tried so hard to get you to let go. But the truth is, Emma, in my professional opinion, you just don't want to be happy."

And Emma was brought back to the first time she saw magic, as Dr. Frank's eyes glowed red and he ran at her. She ducked as best she could and heard a whoosh over her head. Dr. Frank went over the parapet.

She watched him fall and then he sort of disappeared from view and something in her knew: he wasn't gone. He was coming back at her right now and she didn't have her magic or her gun. She started looking around for something, anything to use to protect herself as she saw him coming towards her in the form of some crazy-looking, primate-type beast.

"Really?"

There was a pipe lying on the ground and if she could just get to it … but then something started to happen. Something felt off in a way she couldn't explain. She knew somehow that she wasn't going to get to that pipe. She knew the world was going to fade away. And then it did.

* * *

"Mom?" Henry called. It was funny, when they'd first come to New York, his mom had been paranoid about Henry going out anywhere alone. It was like she thought everybody was out to kidnap him. Now, though, so long as he told her where he was and had his phone on him, he was usually free to come and go. Besides, he'd been at Sam's and she knew he was safe there. "Mom! I'm home."

The scene that greeted him makes Henry's heart lurch. His mom could have just been sleeping. Except she was on the floor and there was a man in leather pressing some kind of cloth to her head. Henry noticed scratches on her arms and face. And there was blood.

"Henry?" the man asked, looking up.

He wanted to run. His mom would _want_ him to run from this man who knew his name. But he couldn't just leave her there. He took out his cellphone and dialed as quick as he could, as the man stared at him.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"

"My name's Henry. My mom is bleeding and there's a strange man in our apartment – "

"Henry!" the man called and Henry instinctively jumped back. He dropped the phone and scrambled for it. The man reaches for him and Henry ran to his mom's room, locking the door behind him. "Henry, please. I'm trying to help. Emma's injured and – "

"You think I don't know that?" Henry yelled, not sure why he was engaging. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Henry I … I know this is confusing for you. But I'm a friend of your mother's – "

"I know all of my mother's friends!" Maybe not technically true, but he was sure she would have mentioned this guy.

"I mean you no harm. I could unlock that door but your mother needs aid. She was attacked – "

"And you're leaning over her!"

"I'm trying to help! If you saw your mother's wounds, you'd know that a man could not have done this."

He needed to stop talking to him. No, he needed to keep talking to him. Keep him distracted. Keep him from hurting his mom. Where was her gun? She always had a gun on her. Henry had never used it. His mom wouldn't even let him touch it. But if it could save them; if it could scare this guy away…

Henry spotted her purse and started going through it. Gun. Handcuffs. He could work with this. Now he just had to point the thing like he intended to use it. He might not have been allowed to hold it, but she'd shown him how to put on the safety. He might regret that, but he didn't know what he was doing, and he could end up accidentally shooting himself. His mom wouldn't want that.

Slowly, he unlocked the door, trying to keep his breathing steady. He just had to pretend he was Oliver Queen. Except he'd never dealt with anything like this before.

"Henry?" He heard the imploring note in the man's voice. Then saw the dude's eyes widen when they took in the gun.

"Step. Away. From. My. Mom." He was trying to keep his voice steady. This was just a game, he told himself. It was like a scene from his comic or one of the war stories his mom had told him.

He pointed the gun at the man and waited. And slowly, very slowly, the man backed away from her. "Henry, she's bleeding. I have to – "

"I called 9-1-1. I told them she's injured. They'll bring an ambulance. If you really cared, you would have done that in the first place."

"I'll have you know I saved your mother's life tonight."

"I don't believe you. And either way, she needs a medical professional, not some dude who looks like Jack Sparrow."

"Why do people keep saying that to me?" he heard the man mutter.

It didn't matter what the guy was saying. Henry was losing track of everything. His mom was bleeding and unconscious. Where was the ambulance? What should he do?

"Go over to that chair," he said, motioning to a chair in his room and keeping the gun trained on the man. He didn't really want the stranger in his room, but better in his room than near his mom.

The man backed into his room and sat. "Please, listen to me Henry, before you hurt yourself. Your mother wouldn't want that."

What was that trick his mom had taught him? He got out the other thing he'd grabbed from her purse.

"Give me the weapon, lad."

Henry reached out like he's going to give the gun to the man who extended a hand to take it. Then Henry handcuffed him to the chair.

"Well, if there were ever any doubt that you were your mother's son …"

"Be quiet!" Henry said. If he's angry, he couldn't be scared, right? Because his mom was still bleeding and he didn't hear an ambulance. Did he give them an address? He ran over to pick up the phone again.

"Henry, you're in more danger than you realize right now. The thing that attacked your mother, well, it's gone, but there could be more. Let me help, let me protect you – "

"Shut up! My mom is bleeding, and I don't trust you, and I won't—no matter what you say—but if you actually want her to be okay, you'll let me call for help, and if you don't want me to shoot you, you'll stay quiet!" The man had no response to that, so Henry hit redial and waited.

"9-1-1? What's your emergency?"

"I just called, but I dropped the phone. My mother's hurt and she needs help." If it was between the ambulance and the police, he'd take the ambulance. That was the most important thing right now. Henry gave the address, and then the woman asked him to explain his mother's wounds. That meant getting a close look. More scared than he thought he'd been in twelve years, Henry approached his mom. "It looks like she b-banged her head somehow, I think. There's blood there, like cuts or marks on her face. And her arms look scratched up, like from an animal, maybe?"

"Is your mom breathing?"

"I don't … How would I check that?"

"Is her chest rising and falling?"

"I … I think so. Yeah, it is. I can hear … She's breathing!"

"That's good. Do you know how to check for a pulse?"

Henry shook his head, then remembered that the person he was talking with couldn't see him. "I, no, I don't."

"I'll talk you through it."

The next few minutes were the scariest of his life. The woman on the phone was super nice and encouraging, but that just made Henry want to cry. His mom would know how to check for breathing and a pulse. If it were him, she would know exactly what to do. He didn't know anything and he realized he was shaking. Finally, he heard the sirens.

Then a man and woman in EMT uniforms came inside and took his mom out to an ambulance.

"She's your mom?" a nice-looking man asked. Henry just nodded. "Hey, how would you like to ride up front with me?"

Henry nodded again, wiping at his face. He was vaguely aware of a police car parking outside the apartment, but he didn't care. He wasn't thinking of the guy in leather handcuffed in his room. He was just thinking of his mom.

"What's your name, kid?" the man driving the ambulance asked.

"He-Henry."

"We're going to do our very best for your mom, Henry."

He was nice. He really was. But Henry felt like everything was spinning out and he needed to feel grounded again. He needed someone he trusted.

"Can I make a phone call?"

The guy nodded. Henry took out his phone and dialed Jason's number.

"Hey, dude. What's up?"

"I need to talk to your dad," Henry said, trying not to stutter, trying to sound brave. "Is he there?"

"Sure. DAD!" He heard Jason yell, and then came the sound of the changing of phones.

"Henry? Is everything okay?" Usually, he would say yes, and that adults worried too much, his mom and Mr. Davidson. He wished he could say that now.

"Mr. Davidson, my mom's been in an accident. Or maybe it wasn't an accident. I don't know. But she's hurt. I'm riding in the ambulance now."

"What hospital?"

"New York-Presbyterian."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Something in Henry's heart lurched when he saw the Davidson clan running toward him. Jason had brought a huge stack of comic books to distract him. Andrea gave him the biggest hug, and Mr. Davidson gave him a candy bar with actual chocolate in it, which made him want to cry a little bit.

They sat distracting him for hours. It was hard to get information. A nice woman talked to him privately after he'd been there for an hour or so. He told her it was fine to speak in front of the Davidsons, but she seemed wary, so he went off alone with her. Her name was Dana, and she told him she was a social worker.

"Your mom is in a tight spot, Henry," she told him. "But you did the right thing, calling for help. She's in stable condition, which means she's probably going to make it out of this. I know it's scary, but the doctors are going to do their best for her. I'll let you know when we know more."

It had been a few hours since she'd talked to him. They hadn't heard anything else.

"Hospitals suck," Andrea said to him. "I remember that from my mom."

Henry nodded. "If I knew she was okay …"

"She'll be okay," Jason said, "Your mom is a badass. A few scratches aren't going to slow her down."

Mr. Davidson ruffled his hair a bit, "Your mom is really strong Henry. She'll make it through this."

"It's not like with you guys. I don't … I don't have anyone else. Without my mom …"

"You have us," Jason said.

It wasn't the same, but it meant something, so Henry offered a weak smile and picked up another candy bar.

* * *

Emma was pretty disoriented when she woke up. She didn't remember what had happened after her psychiatrist had gone psycho and became a … thing. Whatever it was he'd become.

"Well, looks like someone's feeling better," A perky blonde woman said to her.

"I … what happened?"

"You suffered a seizure at what was presumably the exact worst time."

"A seizure? I don't …I don't usually get, I mean I've never gotten-"

"The medication you were taking can cause seizures, not to mention muscle weakness and slower reaction time. I'm surprised your psychiatrist didn't warn you about that."

"Well, my psychiatrist just attacked me, so -"

The woman, doctor or nurse or whatever, turned to her shocked. "What?"

"It's, a um, long story, but I'm not sure he was an honest-to-goodness doctor."

"Dr. Frank? That's the doctor in your file, though we couldn't get in contact with him."

"Not surprised." Emma thought. Son of a bitch had clearly been drugging her, clearly been in league with some evil, clearly was not a real doctor. "Who brought me in?" She would think it would have been Killian, except what would he know about modern hospitals. Well, he had spent some time in one in Storybrooke, but that was a far cry from New York. Her next thought was, "Henry? My kid, is he -?"

"In the waiting room with your boyfriend and his kids. He's fine."

Good, she thought. Then she realized. Aaron. What was she going to do about him? Her head hurt too much to think about it right now.

"Can I see him? My son?"

"We want you to talk to the doctor first, but after she's done in here with you, absolutely. He'll be happy to know you're all right."

"Swan?"

Emma looked up, only half surprised to find Killian sneaking into her hospital room.

"Want to fill in some blanks?" She asked.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember Storybrooke, if that's what you're asking. I remember you. I remember going up to the roof with Dr. Frank. I remember him getting mad and turning into … something. And then, nothing. Totally blank."

"Well, I heard the commotion and ran up to check. The beast seemed to have knocked you down and was clawing at you. I disposed of it as best I could and tried to offer aid after that." He scratched behind his ear sheepishly, "I, uh, fear I gave your boy quite a scare. He jumped to a few conclusions when he found me bending over your body."

Just then, Henry burst through the door; a nurse following close behind. Aaron and his kids hid in the doorway.

"Mom!" Henry called, then froze when he saw Killian.

"Hey, kid."

"That's the guy who-!"

"Henry, this is Killian. He's an old friend."

Henry stared at Killian for a few seconds. Then his eyes darted back to Emma's. "Can I hug her?" He asked the nurse.

"Just be gentle."

Henry gave her the gentlest squeeze possible and Emma just wanted to take him in her arms and never let go. "I'm glad you're okay. Can we go home and pretend this never happened?"

Oh, how she wished! "They have to keep me overnight for observation." It should have been longer. If she were anyone else … but she was the Savior, and she seemed to have done some work healing herself. Or at least she thought she had, given what the doctors told her about the more miraculous aspects of her recovery.

"I'll stay too. Keep you company."

"You need sleep. Go home with Aaron. We'll talk in the morning."

"I don't want to leave."

"Henry, I'm fine. Really. I promise I'll be here tomorrow. You've been up all night. You should sleep."

"We'll have a good time at my place, I promise." Aaron joined in. "And then we'll come here first thing in the morning."

Henry nodded. He gave his mom one more squeeze and then went over to his friends. Aaron came over to her bed. "I'm glad you're okay too," he said, planting a peck on her lips. Emma wanted to pull him in for a real kiss, but her arms were hooked up to things and it was awkward. A real kiss, because this was goodbye, wasn't it? She loved him, she loved him so much. But her world was insane and he did not deserve to be caught up in it. He deserved so much better than shape-changing monsters and Captain Hook standing over her bedside.

* * *

Killian stayed at the hospital, mostly because he had nowhere to go really. He and Emma talked for a bit, working out a plan, and then Emma tried to get some sleep. All too soon, it was morning and time for some really hard conversations.

It was just Aaron and Henry that day. The rest of the Davidson clan was at the Whitfields.

"So, when can we bust you out of here?" Henry asked.

"I'm being discharged today."

"Great! And then we can start packing."

"Packing?"

"Yeah. We're still going upstate, right? Or are you not up for that now?" Henry tried to smile, "It's okay if you're not. I just want you to be okay. That's the most important thing."

"Yeah, um, I don't think that trip is such a good idea anymore."

"We'll go some other time."

"Henry, we have to … I have to … we're actually taking a different kind of trip."

"What? Why?"

"There's something I need to take care of. In Maine. It's kind of a long story, but we're still going to need to pack."

"OK. That's a little weird but …"

"It's fine. It's just for a little bit. You have break coming up anyway."

Henry nodded. Emma noticed Aaron leaning in the doorway with a cup of what she could only assume was chamomile tea or water in his hand.

"Hey, kid, mind giving me a moment alone with Mr. Davidson?"

Henry nodded again, "Sure. I'll go get something from the vending machine."

Aaron came in, smiling at her. "So, I caught the tail end of that."

"Yeah. Sorry. I wanted to talk to you each separately."

"I get if you don't want to come upstate. It is soon, and you've just been through a lot. But are you sure you should be traveling?"

"It's complicated. Aaron, I … This thing with us has been so amazing. And I care about you so much, but …"

"Why do I have a bad feeling I know where this is going?"

"I just … I'm not in a place to be with someone right now. I have to take care of something and I don't know when I'll be back."

"But you are coming back, aren't you?"

"Of course." She didn't really think about it before she said it but … this was good. Their life in New York was good. She didn't want to lose that. Henry was happy here, safe here, and he had friends, and they had something good going on. Maybe she could go take care of this new curse and just … come back. Was that really so crazy?

"Is this about the guy in leather?"

"What? Killian? No, he's … it's not like that. Really. It's just, some stuff from my past. Stuff I had forgotten, that I really have to deal with." She was surprised by how honest she was being with him.

"And when you do, you'll come back?"

"Yes."

"Then we don't have to decide anything right now, do we? I mean, unless you don't still-"

"No, I do. I do!"

"Then, we'll just, take some time, take a break. I'll go upstate with my folks, you'll go on your trip with Henry and this Killian guy, and then when you get back, we'll talk. I mean, you have to be back before school starts up again, right?"

"Yeah."

"So that's a few months. We'll figure it out. I don't … I don't know what changed for you, but the only thing that changed for me is that I got a taste of what it might be like to lose you, and I realized I can't. I love you so much. You and Henry, I see a future. Us as a family."

"I don't know if I see that."

"That's okay. We'll talk when you get back." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I can give you space. I just hope you don't need too much."

"I hope so, too."

"I'll be out in the waiting room. Unless Killian is giving you a ride home?"

Emma snorts, "He doesn't drive."

"Okay."

She watched him leave.

"That isn't going to work out, you know."

"Jesus," Emma said, putting her hand to heart. Killian had snuck into her room again. What was the deal with security in this hospital? "You know I'm recovering, right? I don't need a heart attack too."

"Apologies. I merely meant to point out the obvious."

"What that a fairytale princess can't have a future with an average Joe? Yeah, I'm aware."

"Doesn't seem like you are."

"I am. But I'm not your average fairytale princess. I didn't grow up in the Enchanted Forest. For twenty-eight years, this was my world. It makes sense to me. Maybe I'm not ready to just leave it behind."

"With all you know exists, do you think you can pretend this is all there is? Do you think he could understand who your parents are? Where you come from? What you can do? What really attacked you?"

"I don't know. But I don't have to decide right now. I can't decide right now. It's too much and I …"

"And you love him."

"It's more complicated than that. But yes, I do."

"Well, fret not, Swan. Soon you'll have your sickeningly optimistic parents to advise you on matters of the heart."

"Assuming they even know who they are. Once I get out of here, we're going back to Storybrooke."

* * *

"I'm going to miss you guys this summer," Henry says. The bug is loaded. His mom is ready to go, and her "friend" Killian is already in the car. Now, it's just about the goodbyes.

"You can call or text whenever," Jason says, "Don't feel bad. Upstate isn't so awesome anyway."

"You're totally lying, but thanks. And I will."

"Where are you guys going again?"

"Some town in Maine, I think. My moms still won't say why, though."

"And what's with the weird guy in leather?"

"She says he's a friend."

"You don't find it weird?"

"I totally find it weird. But … stuff has been kind of hard. She was in the hospital and, I don't know, this seems important to her."

"Okay. Well, if he murders you all in your sleep, I get your comics."

"Deal."

"Henry, come on!" His mom calls.

"Just a minute!"

"'Kay."

* * *

"Sorry about this. Jason wanted to say goodbye."

"I get it."

"So, have a safe trip," Aaron says awkwardly, before heading towards his son.

"Wait!" Without thinking, Emma grabs him and kisses him for all he's worth. Because why should she have to let this go? He's surprised at first, but he responds quickly.

"Gross," They hear Jason say, and they both pull away, laughing.

"Way to salt my game, kid," Aaron says.

"Whatever. Henry's in the car already. Let's go."

Emma laughs, touching her lips. "We'll talk."

Aaron nods. "We'll talk. By the way, I like the jacket."

Emma smiles. Somehow, she keeps that smile on her lips as they get on the highway, as they cross the bridge, and all the way until they pass the sign that reads, "Welcome to Storybrooke." Here we go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I may end it here. I have some ideas for a Part III, but they aren't fully fleshed out, and honestly, a lot of it depends on how people react to Parts I and II, so if you liked this and want to see more, please let me know.


End file.
